He is mine
by X0 Im The Key 0X
Summary: Well. you know it just kinda happene. She couldn't believe it but, it happened. Belarus confessed her love to America. But what will happen when big brother Russia finds out? Will he be overjoyed? Relieved? Or will the two siblings argue over who the American belongs too? Pairings: AmericaXBelarus and one sided RussiaXAmerica
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well this was a request from . This chapter kinda sucks, but I swear it will get better. **

**So bear through this chapter, PLEASE REVIEW **

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own hetalia or the characters. **

* * *

Gun powder, flax, and vodka were the three things that filled his senses, as the three scents merged together as a strange but wonderful taste that danced across his tongue as their lips broke apart. He never dreamed in a million years that this would happen. But to his disbelief it had. His mind struggled to process what just happened. 'I Alfred F. Jones just kissed the most beautiful nation in the whole world.' As the numbness of the whole situation quickly wore off, his brain could only seem to come up with images of what her big brother would do to him when he found out, but then he realized at that moment he really didn't care, nor, could he find the notion to do so, as their lips met in a heated passion.

Moments later when they were forced to break for air she looked up at him with her deep icy blue eyes and opened her mouth just a bit to mumble," I can't believe I fell in love with an idiot like you. "With that the pale Slavic nation crawled in the stunned American's lap. Never had he thought the day would come when the harsh, knife wielding Natalia Arlovskaya, melted in his arms, claiming her love for him. As he holds her tight the American placed small kisses on her cheeks until their lips met again as they had just minutes before.

He slowly laid the small girl down, only to hover over top of her small figure as the couch caressed the curves of her body, but even as he did this not once did he break the kiss that they were sharing. The longer the kiss went on it seemed the more and more they were enjoying it, the whole world seemed to disappear, seemed to shrink to the American and the Belarusian, as if nothing could stop them as they gave each other their full attention, nothing else mattered.

The kiss continued, even when the soft click of the doorknob sounded through the home. As the door opened and there, and the mortified face of the Slavic girls big brother shone in the dim lamp light of the room.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? I know it was awful, you can be honest. PLEASE REVIEW and let me know how i'm doing **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am not really sure what is up with me and chapters less than 600 words; but o have noticed I do this frequently!**

**I apologize for the shortness of the chapters, but thanks for the doing of the following and the reviews!**

**In this chapter I think I use human names: Natalia = Belarus **

** Ivan = Russia**

** Alfred = America**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia . PLEASE REVIEW **

* * *

Natalia noticed him first; she let out a Russian curse as her faced turned a deep tomato shaming red as hat was going on. She managed to push the dumbfounded American off of her. "B-brother, th- this isn't what it seems!" her accented voice came out in a quick excuse, as she scrambled to her feet and fixed her dress and hair so it seemed somewhat presentable. The large Russian man looked just about as dumbfounded as the American that was lying on the couch. who was just now processing.

Before anything else could be said, the small Belarusian ran up and hugged her brother. "He made me do it brother!" her eyes filled with small tears as she looked at America with apologetic eyes, "He tricked me, brother! He tricked me! He's trying to break us apart!" she faked desperation in her voice, trying to convince her brother that this was certainly how it all happened.

The Russian just looked down at his sister then back up to the American, who decide to understand the full effect of the situation a tad too late. The Russians expression turned dark as he lightly pushed his sister to get her off of him, before speaking his voice losing its normally childish tone "Big sister says it is time to come home, " with that he simply turned and walked out of the door, leaving a heart broken Belarus and a terrified American. As soon as Russia left the American jumped up from his spot on the couch, "Holy, son of a mother duckling! I am going to freaking die! This is it! He is officially going to freaking kill me!" he yelled to no one in particular, as he paced the floor frantically.

Belarus just collapsed onto the beige carpet, trying to figure out what had just happened; her big brother had just – brushed her away, like she wasn't anything, like she hadn't said anything. Her beloved big brother: the one that her heart beat for, whose heart she struck fear into. Not only was he upset with the American (which as much as she hated to say it should could live with) but he was upset with her to.

* * *

**A/N: What will Natalia and Alfie do now ! OoOoO! Well, maybe you'll find out next chapter ^-^**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: well, here is chapter 3 guys! I am very happy with the success of this story. it is my most popular story for the time being. (if you go by reviews and favorites) But this is for those of oyou begging for updates!**

**PLEASE REVIEW, guys I need to know if i just need to stop and go home adn end my career as a writer before i try to let it begin!**

**So help me out a little fellas and gals!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIa**

**Also: Katyusha: Ukraine**

** Ivan : Russia **

** Alfred : America**

* * *

The only thing she could hear was the whistling of the freezing wind in her ear and the crunch of her winter boots landing on the soft snow, as she hurried home to get to her older siblings. When she reached the front door she had to lean on the frozen piece of screen to catch her breath; even though the cold winter air burned her lungs as she did so.

After a minute she slowly entered the somewhat large house, a burst of warm air hit her chapped wind-burned cheeks. After passing through the door way and securely closing the door behind her she began to take off her winter boots, and her warm buffalo hide coat her beloved siblings got her for her birthday the previous year. Looking around, she couldn't help but notice the large house seemed eerily empty (especially since the Baltic States moved out).

"Sister?" the small Slavic girl called releasing her ash blonde hair from the hat she was wearing, the sound of her voice ripping through the silence.

"Tak, I am in here" came her sister's timid voice in a quiet response. At that Belarus took off to find her sister, following her voice. When she finally located her big sister she found her standing at Russia's bedroom door, wringing her hands with a worried expression.

Natalia froze, "I-is he in there?"

The only response she got was a small nod and the sound of her sister's slender calloused hand jiggling the brass doorknob; signifying that the door was indeed locked. Natalia let out a muffled curse before going and squeezing between her sister and the door and knocking on the wooden barrier. "Big brother, please open up," she said, her accented voice soft and caring. But there came no answer.

Ukraine simply watched a minute before looking own and then back up to her sister "What did you do, Natalia?" The small girl in questioned simply looked at her sister before looking back at the door, her cheeks turning rosy at the memory.

"I didn't do anything sister," She couldn't tell her now, not at this moment. She simply gave her attention to the door as she continuously jiggled the knob. She could hear him, pacing. She knocked on the door once more, but this time a little bit harder, "Big brother! Open this damn door right now!" she growled.

With that the door flew open knocking her to the ground; she looked up, shock and fear flooding her pale features. There was her brother standing in the door way of his master bedroom, annoyance clear in his glowing violet eyes. "What do you want!" his deep accented voice bellowed off of the walls and directed straight to the frightened Belarusian girl who rest on the hardwood floor below him.

"I – I … j just w-wanted to make sure, b big brother was okay," she stuttered out, shakily standing showing a little more bravery than she was actually feeling at that moment. He just looked at her silently with a cold expression plastered to his pale face, before taking a calming breath.

"Big sister, can you please go start dinner." Even as he spoke to the bobbed haired snowy blonde, his gaze remained on his litter sister, almost in a silent challenge for her to step out of line.

Katyusha knew better than to interfere; she just couldn't place the tension that was looming between her two younger siblings. She opened her mouth to say something, maybe even object to the command Ivan had just given her, but she was cut off when her brother barked another order at her. With the new order she cautiously looked back and forth from her siblings before pursing her lips worriedly and reluctantly left to make that night's dinner.

As she left she also left her siblings swimming with in the pool of tension that had quickly built, and she has a feeling that her sister was the drowning victim.

* * *

**A/N: So? Did it suck? I do believe this so far is personally mf favorite chapter. Plus I believe I almost made it to 600 + words! longest chapter in this story yet!**

**PLEASE REVIEW for me show me your love my little ducklings **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: well here is chapter 4 guys :3 I've had this wrote out for a while just havent found the time to type it out. **

**But, with out further adoux (is that right? ) Her is chapter 4.**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own hetalia **

* * *

How did she get herself into this? Maybe scared was a little too powerful, but worried, she was definitely worried. She was worried foe Alfred's sake, her sake, and even her brother sake as she sat on his bed, hands folded in her lap.

He had closed and locked the door so a quick escape was out of the question. She could only sit there in the silence, watching as her big brother pace the floor slowly in thought. When he finally spoke his accented voice cut through the silence like a knife. "Explain," he said stopping and looking blankly at her sisters now puzzled face. Explain? What was there to explain, where would she even start?

"B-big brother I-" she started but was cut off.

"You, you what, don't understand? How could you not understand? You've betrayed us Natalia." The words came out in a calm, blank sentence, which only hurt her that much more.

"Brother, I haven't betrayed you, "her hurt and anger brought to a stand, " I was simply doing what sister told me to do, that was to break away from you and the rest of the former union and to make an alliance with someone, like America," a small blush formed on her cheeks, "and I was doing just that."

The Russian man growled in response to the statement his sister made. He wasn't going to let his little sister betray him like that again. His eyes narrowed in a small warning," you aren't to see him again Natalia."

She looked at him her jaw dropping slightly; did he just forbid her from seeing Alfred? After all the hell he had put her through during the union! " Brother, that i-isn't fair!" There was a shocked and nervous stutter coating her voice. She knew better than to push her brother too far, she has been there before and quickly learned her lesson and her place.

Russia turned his back to her taking a recollecting breath. " Natalia, I want to discuss nothing more on the subject, do you understand? " His stern tone held a danger, a warning, daring her to disobey his direct demands.

"Brother-" she started but was cut off.

"Do you understand" he said sharpening the words. His deep accented voice boomed through the chilled air that hung in the room. The air seemed to get heavy. Threatening to suffocate the small Slavic girl, " D – da, brother" her voice was shaky and her accent loose on her tongue, quietly and mumbled.

With that Ivan closed his eyes, "dismissed." The simple but powerful demand sent the country of Belarus, rushing to the door and fumbling with the locked knob. As she left the Russian ,again, he shut and locked the or before going to his dresser and picking up an old black and white photograph, of him and Alfred. He would be damned if the photographs subject was anything but his.

* * *

**A/N: Did you guys like it? I think this is one of the better chapters so far. PLEASE REVIEW **


	5. Chapter 5

:** Alright guys. I think this is one of the longer chapters. I apologize for usuless description and the suckiness of this chapter. If there is naything wromg feel free to point it out and I'll probably fix it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I need to know how i am doing guys,and you guys are doing pretty good on this story.**

**Oh!And I would like to ask you to take a look at my other stories, I need help on those too guys~! **

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

_'You have been redirected the automated voice message system of (Insert number here). Is not available' _

"Damn!" Alfred cursed throwing his phone on the ground. It was 10:30pm; he knew she couldn't be asleep. Was she just ignoring him? With a frustrated sigh, America flopped down on his bed. Something was up, he just knew it. After a minute of sitting in silence with nothing but his negative thoughts, his phone began to ring.

He jumped up as a jolt of excitement assaulted his heart and he retrieved his, now cracked, IPhone from the floor, hastily answering it. "Hello?!" he quickly asked. There was a pause on the other end of the line.

"Uh-hum, America?" The smooth British accent came slipping through the receiver; bringing utter disappointment and even greater worry to the American.

"Oh - Hey Iggy. " He answered, his voice bathed in depression.

"Alfred? What's wrong? "The Brit retorted, a bit shocked by the normally rambunctious country's tone. The worry was obvious in his voice, but it simply earned him a long, deep sigh from his former brother.

"Nothing."

"Well, it certainly doesn't sound like 'nothing'" The Britain shot back his attitude taking on a motherly air.

"I said I'm fine so get off my back" he quickly defends, "It's just a stupid problem with a stupid Commie retard who thinks he can rule over everyone!"

There was a moment of silence as Arthur thought through what was just said, before sighing, "What did Ivan do this time_?"

* * *

As Alfred hung up the phone there was fresh annoyance covering his attitude, since he was more or less forced to retell that mornings events. "Why does he even car, it's my problem not his." The American muttered out to himself, before standing to go fix dinner.

He headed to the kitchen, going straight to the cabinet, pulling out a skillet and setting on the stove before pulling out two frozen beef patties ( Hamburgers) from his freezer. He then proceeded to set the oven to the correct temperature and begin cooking the meat. After flipping the patty's a few times his phone began to ring once more.

This time he checked the caller I.D.; it was Belarus.

He quickly answered, "Natalia, I'm so glad you called, are you o-"

"Privyet, America~" He was cut off by the sickeningly sweet childish voice.

* * *

There was a long pause before Alfred let out a growl, "What the hell do you want?!" he snapped checking the caller I.D. again making sure that he had not mistaken.

"Just to talk with an old friend, Da?"

"Where's Natalia?" He asked quickly a hint of anger in his voice.

"My sister?" He asked right back, in a childish, questioning tone.

Alfred supposed it was supposed to be cute, but it was only ticking him off, "What other Natalia's do you know?!" He said. Growling in amusement, as a giggle rang through the transceiver.

"She is actually busy at the moment. So you will have to talk to me instead~" he replied giggling once more. Earning another growl, "So ~ how is Alfred?"

"Getting ready to kill a Commie." He grumbled making the Russian laugh.

"You're so funny it is almost cute, da?"

Alfred just hung up the phone. He didn't know what was going on, or what that communist was doing; but he didn't like it. Something was wrong with Natalia, and he was afraid he had to go through Ivan to help her.

* * *

A


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: SO guys. here is chapter six. I know it's short and is a bit of a time jump but it will all come together and make since soon enough. I would like to thank all of you for the support and thank Talon least of all ;D. **

**PLEASE REVIEW. you guys are doing great!.**

**DISCLAIMER: Come on guys if I owned this would I be writing these? NO!**

* * *

Ukraine looked in the mirror, as she brushed out her younger sister's silvery blonde hair. The younger girl's reflection seemed blank and emotionless. Katyusha let out a sigh and kisses her younger sister's cheek. "Cheer up, Natie. You don't want to look upset for your meeting tonight." She stated quietly, trying to cheer Belarus up.

The young Slavic girl looked at her bigger sister. "Katyusha, it's been a week since I last saw him. He's going to think I hate him!" she exclaimed loudly before slouching over and putting her head in her hands.

Ukraine watched sadly before hugging her." Sister, that isn't true. He isn't going to think such a think of you." The short haired nation, tried comforting, "If he does then he isn't right for you anyway." She soothed, before moving to kneel down in front of the seated girl. "Listen, tonight's the night. You need to get out there and shows those bosses how amazing you are. I don't care whose boss it is. You understand." The Ukrainian woman encouraged.

The smaller girl just simply let out a deep sigh and looked down," It isn't the bosses I am worrying about impressing, sister." She leans her head on Katyusha's shoulder. "I want to impress him"

* * *

"I would like you to contain yourself during this meeting, Alfred" A clean cut grey-haired man said in a clear, announcing voice. Alfred just rolled his eyes, "Of, course, sir." He said with the least bit of amusement. The Secretary of foreign Affairs looked up at the blue eyed American before sighing and walking up to the guarded door, leaving his own guards to converse with the ones blocking the way.

Giving a quick introduction the guards moved allowing the group access to the building but stopping the tail of reporters that tried to follow behind. Alfred let out a sigh before looking around, it definitely was nice. Not what he expected, but nice. As they were led down a long hallway and into one of the many rooms, they found themselves face to face with the foreign affairs of the Belarusian government; And the beautiful Slavic country herself.

* * *

**A/N: SO guys what did you think? It was kinda sucky and short. BUt none the less it is a new chapter, at least I update sorta on a regular bases. I LOVE YOU ALL. please review,**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! So, summer has begun. This means I'm on summer break and I should be writing while laying on my butt all day. I apologize if ive been keeping you waiting. But none the less, here is the new chapter. Sorry for the lack of excitment in it. this story has yet to really get going. I know its slow, PLease don't leave!**

**Disclaimer: You really THink I own any of this ?**

**REVIEW**

* * *

After hours of sitting in the uncomfortable wooden chair Alfred was relieved when the talking officials decided to call for a lunch break. Standing and letting out an obnoxious yawn, followed by a stretch, the blonde spared a glance at the small girl. Natalia sat amongst her country men with a stiff uniformed posture that made her seem like a statue. She was giving the organized stack of papers in front of her a blank stare, or – was it a glare? She was snapped out of it tough as her boss called her attention with a gruff voice. Her head snapped up in response looking at him as he gave her the order to get out of his sight for a while, leaving her to stand without a word and leave with her head down like a lost puppy.

Alfred watched before following her out and catching her arm before she could get too far down the hall way. She visibly tensed and attempted to pull away, but it didn't seem like Alfred was going to let her go. Here, he was going to start yelling at her and wish to never see her again. She stood completely still in silence, not daring to say the first word. She heard him take a breath and braced herself.

"Why haven't you talked to me?" Alfred asked, innocently enough, letting go of her arm and tilting his head a bit in curiosity.

After the second it took her to realize he wasn't angry, she was able to relax and look at him, "I – Ivan, has been a little, o- over bearing lately." She said, a hint of nervousness sending her voice in a barely noticeable quiver. Alfred searched her expression for something more, but he found nothing. He gave a small sigh, deciding to drop the subject for a while, offering the small girl his arm.

"How about we go get some lunch; I'm starving" He flashed her, his signature smile. She eyeballed him a second thinking his offer over in her head. Her mental debate was cut short when her stomach groaned for food, making her blush and looking down taking his arm in embarrassment.

He let out a small chuckle leading the blushing girl, to lunch.

X0

The day outside was nice. The two sat in the yard of the government building on a soft blanket, eating some kind of foreign food Alfred had never seen. "What is this?" He asked sniffing it.

"Draniki" she says simply taking a small bite out of one of the crispy cakes.

"A wha'?" He looks at her in confusion.

"A potato pancake" she kind of mumbles taking a sip of the yellow drink that the chefs had served.

Alfred wasn't really sure about the meal, but decided to try it out anyway. When he did, a smile spread across his face "Not bad," he shrugged a bit taking a sip of the drink, coughing a bit.

She hid a smile and watched as he tried to drink the kvass. The two sat and ate their cakes. Alfred even managed to get the girl to crack a smile a few times, even to giggle. The couple was cut short when one of the Belarusian men from the meeting room came out saying their presence was being requested by their countrymen. Alfred sighed a little before waving the man off, "We'll be there in a minute," The man seemed as if he had been offended but walked off getting the hint.

Alfred watched waiting until the man was inside before quickly leaning forward and kissing the woman on the blanket in front of him. She seemed a bit shocked at first but was soon returning the kiss, as a blush spread across her face. Alfred gave a sly smile and let out a chuckle before standing and offering a hand to the flustered Belarusian.

Natalia looked up at Alfred, replaying what just happened in her head a few times before taking his hand and accepting his help standing.

Alfred pulled her up giving her forehead a quick kiss, intertwining their fingers, and leading her to the meeting room. They had a document to sign.

* * *

**A/N: AIYAA! So, office romance ;) HAH just kidding. **

**But seriously need to know how im doing so REview**


End file.
